


Red, For Filth

by ScarlettLyone



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Dirty Talk, Threesome - M/M/M, alex is a bottom, sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettLyone/pseuds/ScarlettLyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has a brilliant idea that Lafayette and John can't wait to try, even if John seems a little hesitant. (Literally Alex wants a dp and the boys are more than willing to give that to him).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, For Filth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first ever fic that I'm publishing on this website. I haven't written anything besides academic papers in a really long time, so I'm sorry if this isn't that great. This is also my very very first sex fic, so, I'm double sorry if this sucks. If you're into though, don't be shy to request anything Hamilton. Some weeks are busier than others, but I'll always try my best to write what you want! 
> 
> Also, my OTP is Lams, but Laf is my favorite so, here you go.
> 
> I've accepted that I'm going to hell. Enjoy!

“I want to talk to you both, about something I want,” Alex said, emerging from his room and walking into the living room of the apartment he and his boyfriends, John and Gilbert (though everyone called him by his last name, Lafayette) shared. Whatever this was about, Alex was hesitant. His sleeves were hiding his hands that he was wringing and his cheeks were pink.

John, who was sitting on the couch, quirked an eyebrow and looked down at Lafayette, who was sitting on the floor. It wasn’t like Alex to set up a question. Usually he would just come right out and ask. Lafayette was clearly confused as well, because he looked at John and shrugged his shoulders.

Looking back at Alex, John tentatively let out a long, questioning “okay”. 

“Double uh, double penetration,” Alex breathed out, fingering the ends of his hoodie sleeves.

“Oh, merde. Yes,” Lafayette said, jumping right up, and while that idea sounded absolutely glorious to John, he had questions for Alex. First up..

“How much porn have you been watching?”

“John!” came Alex’s exasperated sigh. “That’s all you have to say?”

“No, no, of course not,” came the reply. John stood up and walked closer to where Alex was standing. “I just, are you sure about this? I mean, it could be a lot. It’ll take a lot.” And damn John for being the dad of the group because he was so into this that he’d take both Alex and Laf to bed right now and..

“I can do it,” Alex replied, sounding a little like a petulant child and, yup. There was the Alex that John knew. Once he made up his mind about something, there was no backing away from it. Lafayette, meanwhile, kept looking between John and Alex, with those incredibly endearing puppy like eyes, clearly waiting for John’s approval (as if he’d ever say no).

“I know you can Alex, I just want us to be as prepared as possible, but, yes, baby girl, we can definitely do that. I definitely want to do that.”

Lafayette let out a little squeal of excitement and rushed over to grab John’s face and kiss him. 

“Brilliant. I love you.” Then he was kissing Alex, twining his fingers through the loose ends. Of course, there was only one thing on his mind when he pulled away.

“Are we doing this now? Because I am very ready.” Lafayette was practically bouncing on his heels.

“I think we should wait until the weekend, like Friday night,” John said, eliciting a groan from Lafayette. “That way, Alex won’t have to walk on Saturday or Sunday if he’s hurting.”

“Of course. You are right mon amour.”

“It’s only two more days. And we can all read up on it, too. I love you both and want this to go as smoothly as possible,” said John and, yeah. Alex definitely had the best boyfriends in the world.

 

~~~

 

On Friday, all three were practically jumping out of their skins. They couldn’t focus on their work. They could only stare helplessly at the clock as it counted down to the time they’d all be back in their apartment.

Lafayette always got home first, and John would usually be twenty minutes later. Alex never had a set time for when he’d get home, because based on the amount of work he always had, and how fast he finished it, he could be home by 6:00 pm or out until 9:00 pm. Thankfully Alex, full on adrenaline and excitement, finished his work in record time, and burst through their apartment door about ten minutes after John. 

“Bedroom, now,” was all Alex got out before the three of them were scrambling to get out of their clothes and into bed.

Lafayette laid down on his back and Alex climbed on top of him, kissing him deeply, grinding his hard cock against Lafayette’s. John knew that he would have to take control of the situation, because Lafayette was too eager, and Alex was too excited, so while Lafayette and Alex kissed on their bed, John got the lube from their dresser drawer.

Walking over and dumping the lube beside his boyfriends, he let his hand rest on Alex’s back. “Babe, Laf and I talked about this, and if it’s ok with you, we aren’t going to wear condoms, because they could break from the friction.” 

At this, Alex stilled. Turning his head over his shoulder to look at John, he replied. “Yes. Yes, that is ok with me. Fuck. Yes,” and, grabbing John by the hair, pulled him in to kiss him.

John pulled back a few moments later and smiled down at his boyfriends. “Since Laf is already lying down, he’ll go first, and then I’ll open you up and get you ready for me, ok baby girl?” Alex nodded at that, and went back to kissing Lafayette.

John opened the bottle of lube and squirted some onto his fingers, waiting for it to warm up a little before he began his ministrations. After a few seconds, he crawled into the space between Lafayette’s legs and ran a wet finger over Alex’s hole. Alex moaned, but the sound was muffled. Slowly, John slid his finger into Alex. Then one became two, and two became three. When John was about to add the fourth finger, Alex spoke up.

“As good as that feels, John, I’m not going to break. I can take Laf right now.”

“Ok Alex. I just want to be careful,” John said, leaning down to kiss Alex’s shoulder. He moved his hand carefully out of Alex and wrap it around Lafayette’s cock, which was already leaking some precum.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Lafayette moaned, the minute John touched him. John lined Lafayette up with Alex’s hole, and when Lafayette pushed in, he and Alex both let out a moan.

“Ok, Alex. Laf is going to fuck you for a bit, and then I’m going to stretch you even more with my fingers, until you’re ready to take me.”

“Hnng- yes, John. I’ll take what, ah, whatever you give me, fuck. I, oh, fuck, I promise,” and, oh, John had to squeeze the base of his dick just to take the edge off. Even though he had sex regularly with Lafayette and Alex, he was so turned on by the mere thought of this that he felt he could come right now, and watching Laf fuck up into Alex was not helping in the least. 

Alex always took everything so well. He was so open and receiving in a way that John wished he was. It wasn’t like John was closed, but he didn’t like getting fucked, was the problem. They had tried it once, and while it was a good experience, it didn’t really do anything for him, not like in the way it did for Alex. Lafayette loved both, fucking and getting fucked, but John liked pleasing the best, and this was, yeah. This was definitely doing it for him.

Coating up his index finger once more, he gently reached with his left hand and guided Alex down on Lafayette’s chest, so he could have the best access to his hole. 

“Ready for a finger, baby girl?” John purred, unable to wait any longer. All Alex could do was moan.

John smiled to himself as he reached his hand down, circling his finger around Alex’s hole. With little resistance, John pushed forward, and oh, fuck, his finger was completely sheathed inside Alex, beside Lafayette’s dick. John’s mouth fell open, because, even though it was just his finger, Alex was so impossibly tight and hot, John just about came right there. Gently, he pulled his finger back and then pushed in again, and this time, it was Lafayette’s turn to moan. 

“John,” Lafayette panted, “it’s so tight. That feels, fuck, oh fuck that feels so good John. Please keeping moving. Oh fuuuuuck.”

John couldn’t peel his eyes away from Alex’s tight red hole, stretched over Lafayette’s cock and his finger. Finally, pulling his thoughts together, he asked, “Alex, is that ok?”

Alex had been still this whole time, but when John asked this, Alex croaked out, “another.” John didn’t need to be told twice.

Pulling his finger all the way out, he coated his index and middle finger in more lube and pushed them in, this time with a little resistance. John started moving them, back and forth, slowly, the hardness from Lafayette’s cock and the hot silkiness of Alex driving him mad. Lafayette couldn’t hold back his moans anymore. He had thrown his head back and shut his eyes, wantonly making sounds every couple of thrusts. John wished he could see Alex’s face, but he wasn’t about to stop this so they could change positions.

“I’m going to start scissoring them now.” He opened his fingers and started stretching Alex’s hole more. The seconds ticked on and, suddenly, John realized that Alex had said anything. He hadn’t even moved this whole time.

“Alex?” John asked gently, stilling his fingers. Lafayette, a little reluctantly, opened his eyes and shifted a little so he could look at John.

“What are you- oh, wait, John. Fuck. Wait. Alex? Baby, are you ok?”

Panic began to rise in John, and he went to pull his fingers out, until Alex moved and clamped his hand around John’s wrist.

“Don’t.. you.. dare..”

John had to chuckle at that. “Are you ok Alex?” Shifting his knees up, John peered down at Alex’s face.

“Oh my god, wait. Are you crying? You’re crying. Am I hurting you? Is this too much?” John asked, his voice shaky. A few seconds went by and there was no answer.

Lafayette, now leaning up on his elbows, wiped away Alex’s tears with his thumb. “You have to answer him, Alex. We can stop.” Lafayette looked up at John, eyes wide, panic setting in him, too.

After a few shaky breaths, Alex finally spoke. “No, it’s so good. I can’t.. Please, don’t. Don’t stop. It’s so, good. Fuck!” And then he was babbling. “It’s so good please, John, please keeping going. I’m fine. I can’t wait to get you in me. Ah, fuck. To feel you and Laf fuck me. Please baby, please, please..”

Lafayette moaned at that, shifting his hips up ever so slightly, wanting to fuck into Alex. John placed a hand on Lafayette’s hip, settling him, because Alex wasn’t fully ready, which prompted Laf to fall onto his back and whimper.

“Ok, Alex. Just one more finger, and you’ll be ready, ok? You’re doing so well baby. You should see yourself. All stretched out around Laf’s cock and my fingers. I can’t wait to fuck you.”

Groaning, Alex said, “then get a move on,” eyes still wet and squeezed shut. 

John coated his third finger and pushed into Alex again, and this time, Alex opened up beautifully for him. John slid his fingers right in, experiencing no resistance. When John thought Alex ready, he carefully pulled all his fingers out, tugging on Alex’s hole, watching it flutter as he pulled completely out. This time it was John’s turn to whimper.

Generously lubing up his cock, John gripped the base and guided himself toward Alex. Ever so slowly, he pushed it, and-

“Oh, FUCK!” Laf all but shouted. “Oh fuck, filfille. Oh, John, fuck..” he rambled, unable to stop. He threw his arm over his eyes, using all the willpower he had not to buck up into Alex, who was now steadily moaning out little noises.

And this, yeah. This didn’t even compare to what John thought it would be like. Fully seated, in warmth and wetness and, oh, fuck, the tightness was overwhelming. John leaned down over Alex and let his forehead rest against his shoulder. He needed a few seconds to get acclimated and..

“Move,” Alex bit out between his moans.

“Alex, baby, if I move at this moment I’m going to come right now and all of this will be over so, please, just give me a minute,” John breathed against his back. Lafayette had stopped his rambling, but he was breathing very hard.

As John felt the edge wear off, he picked up his head and kissed Alex’s shoulder blade. Slotting one hand through his hair and gripping Alex’s hip with the other, he began to move. Soon, Lafayette was moving too, establishing an in out rhythm, moans from all three blending to make a chorus.

Alex, with what little strength he had, lifted himself onto his forearms to fuck back against John and Lafayette. “Fuck. Oh, fuck. Oh shit. God you have no idea how that feels. I feel so fucking full. I’m so full.”

“Yeah baby, filled up with two cocks. You like that, hm?” John asked, voice gravelly. Alex could only nod, his mouth hanging open. Balancing on one arm, he reached down with his left hand to grab his own dick, jerking off with the rhythm John and Laf had set up.

Lafayette grabbed Alex’s waist with both hands, hips starting to stutter. “I’m gonna come. Merde. Gonna come, filfille.” Lafayette thrust up, burying himself in Alex, and moaned, coming hard.

John could feel Laf’s come coat Alex inside and his own cock, and, thrusting once more, came inside Alex, too, all but screaming out his name. Then Alex was coming, striping Lafayette’s abs, and promptly fell onto Lafayette. With all three spent and out of breath, it was a few minutes before John and Lafayette pulled out of Alex, who was still so loose that their come started running down Alex’s leg, dripping onto Lafayette’s thigh. John thought that if he hadn’t just had the best and most intense orgasm of his entire life, he could come again just seeing that. After getting his fair share of staring, he forced himself to stand up.

“Alex, Laf, I’m going to get a warm towel. I’ll be right back.”

“Uh,” was all Lafayette could manage.

When John had cleaned himself off, he set to work on Alex, who was unwilling to move, (“John, that was, the best fuck, of my entire life. I blacked out. I can’t move,”) and, ok. John didn’t blame him.

After rolling Alex off of Lafayette and onto his back, his wiped them both off and threw the towel in the direction of the doorway, not being able to make himself care. Flopping down next to Alex, who was sleeping already, he grabbed the covers and moved them up to cover the three of them.

“I love you, Laf.”

“Je t’aime, aussi,” he whispered back, breath coming out slowly.

“I love you, Alex,” John whispered into Alex’s hair, moments before he too fell asleep.


End file.
